First Love
by Minami-to-yuri no hana
Summary: Sakura's in coma. One of the blood vessels in her brain got rupture. But, where's Sasuke? Why Sasori here, not Sasuke? Read to find out! And please review, o! Main SasuxSaku, slight SakuxSaso, slight SasuxOC. WARNING: Character death. -ON HIATUS-


Hi everyone!

This is my second fanfic, well, my first one isn't finish yet. But I have this idea that I need to gave it out, haha.

Anywaaay...I'm so sorry if it is not good enough for your liking. I did the best I could do, hehe. But I still hope you all like it. Don't forget to review, ne? Enjoy! =)

* * *

WARNING!

There will be a character death! I already WARNED you! So no FLAME please, or any harsh comment.

Oh, there will be a character that I created myself, so sorry she will be pair up with Sasuke. But don't worry, it's just a slightly moment.

I do not own Naruto, and its characters.

* * *

**~ ~ First Love ~ ~  
**

...

...

...

'Some people like to buried their memories deep inside for the rest of their life...and I'm one of them.'

...

...

...

* * *

[General POV]

In such a bright day, in the afternoon to be exact, an engagement party was thrown at Haruno's house. It was Haruno Sakura's engagement with Sasori, Sunamoto Sasori, son of the owner of Sunamoto Company, which is one of the most successful companies in Japan. In addition, The Harunos is one of the most respectful and famous families. Everybody was busy with their own activities, talked to a friend, too caught up in their conversation, tasted the dishes, met the relatives, and many else.

Sasori was talking with some of his father's friends when he realized that his fiancee was not around. He excused himself from the conversation, and approached his 'mother-in-law-to-be', Mio Haruno. "Mio-san, did you see Sakura? I couldn't find her around here."

"Ah, Sasori-kun. Oh, is that so? Did you already check upstairs? Maybe in her room?"

"Aah...I see. No, I haven't check it. Then I should get going. Excuse me, Mio-san." Mio nodded for agreement, so Sasori went to upstairs to search Sakura. He searched her straight to her room.

[Meanwhile...]

Sakura was walking to the edge of her balcony/veranda. She stopped when she reached the edge and grabbed the wood railings. While she was enjoying the scenery as seen from the balcony, she heard footsteps approached her. She did not want to turn around, cause she already knew who it was. "Sakura...honey..." Yes, it was Sasori. Sasori was standing beside her now. He then snaked one of his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple.

"Hmm?" She answered him just like that.

"What are you doing here, honey? Our guests are downstairs."

"You know I don't really like party, it's too many people. I don't like crowd."

"Hmm...I knew all what you don't like. You don't like crowd, you don't like coffee, you don't like darkness, you..." His head was moving forward to her head while he talked and slowly grabbed her chin, nearing her lips. When it's only like a centimeter away, in a quick motion she looked away. Sasori stopped his action abruptly. To washed away the awkwardness, she said something about her dislikes as if to add his words.

"But you don't know that I don't like History, ne?" She still looked away from him. He confused because of her action.

"R-really? Why I didn't know about that?" Looking at him, she put her hands on his cheeks and smiled.

"Sasori-kun...honey...you didn't know that I don't like History. Then it means you don't know all about me yet." He put down her hands from his cheeks and held her hands with his hands. He likes the warmth of her hands.

"Sakura...what's wrong with you, honey? Did something happen?" He asked her in a worry tone.

"No, nothing happen. I'm okay, see? I'm so sorry. I just...distracted? Digress? I don't know, I think I just a little bit tired, that's all."

"You really okay? If you want, you don't have to go downstairs to meet every guests, sweety."

"No, really, I'm okay, Sasori-kun. Come on, let's go downstairs together." She smiled to him, and grabbed a hold of his hand to take him downstairs with her.

* * *

[Next Day, Sasori POV]

After the engagement party yesterday, I was on my way to Sakura's house now. As on the schedule, we should buy some things for our wedding preparation. I parked my black Mitsubishi Galant in her parking lot. It's not really big, but big enough for like 5 or 6 cars. I pressed the door bell button, and Mayu, the Haruno's maid opened the door and greeted me. "Ah, _ohayou gozaimasu_, Sasori-sama. Looking for Sakura-sama?" She smiled the 'knowing' smile.

"Haha, isn't it obvious, right, Mayu? Yes, yes, I was looking for your lovely master, indeed."

She giggled at my answer. "Right this way, Sasori-sama. Oh, and Mio-sama is in the living room."

I nodded and followed her inside. She led me to the living room, then she bowed and left me with Mio-san in there.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Sasori-kuun!" She looked very happy to see me and gave me a big motherly hug. I hugged her back with smile.

"_Ohayou_, Mio-san. It's really nice to meet you this early. I'm so sorry if I was interrupting you."

"_Ne, ne..._you're not, really! And by the way, call me Okaa-san, please."

"A-aah. Hai, O-okaa-san."

"Haha, don't be so nervous to call me that, darling. Oh, do you want to see Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Okaa-san, I want to. Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, yes, as always, she's in her room. Pleaseeee wake that 'sleeping beauty' up. I think she's still asleep."

"Haha...alright, I understand. As you wish, Mam." I bowed like a butler I am. She laughed at my action and told me to go upstairs immediately.

I smiled at her, and then continued my way to Sakura's room. I'll wake my 'sleeping beauty' as sweet as I will.

* * *

I knocked her door and called her. She didn't answer me. I was getting worry because I realized that her room was really quiet this morning. I don't know, it's just, too quiet. And I thought it's very weird. Without hesitation, I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I looked around and it was very tidy and clean. Probably she already cleaned up her room before I went here. But she was not around the bedroom. I checked the bathroom, and nope, she's not here too. Then I remembered she likes to be in her balcony very much. Especially sit in her wood couch. I proceed to the balcony and saw her sleeping in the wood couch with a book in her hands, her hands were on her stomach. I smiled at the sight. Crouching to her slightly, I whispered at her ear.

"Sakura...wake up..." She didn't stir.

"Sakura...my lovely and beautiful cherry blossom...my fiancee too...wake up..." Still, she didn't budge. I tried it once again.

" 'Mrs. Sunamoto-soon-to-be'...wake up, honey..." Again, she didn't budge at all.

This was getting scary for me. To make it sure she was okay, I took her left hand. "Sakura? Are you o-"

CRACK!

The book on her hands fell to the wood floor. Her right arm fell down from her stomach. I realized that her hand in my hands was cold, and she's not breathing. From then on, I was aware that she's unconscious, that maybe she's passed out, that no doubt there's something wrong with her, that absolutely I have to take her to the hospital.

"No...no way. SAKURA, HONEY! SAKURA! NO! WAKE UP! GOD...!"

I carried her bridal style, went downstairs, told everyone, especially her mother, and went straight to the hospital.

* * *

Wow! That's is for now! I'M SOO..SORRY that it's so short, I know. But that's all for now. And I'm so sorry there's no SasuxSaku scene for now, cause it's for the beginning.

You will know later what role that Sasuke plays in this story, LOL! I just want to make you all curious for now. I promise there will be SasuxSaku in the next chapter.

Oh, and let me know if you want this story to continue or not.

And I'm so sorry too for the grammatical error. My English is not that good, hehe. XD

Anywaaaayy...please read & review, kay, kay?

I need your constructive critics and PLEASE, NO FLAME, once again.

Thank you very, very, much for you all if you want to read & review, lol!

Sooo..._minna-san, JA_! ^o^


End file.
